Engineer
The Engineer is a tech specialist, able to quickly and easily manipulate the environment with specific talents, and repair or modify technical equipment. Gameplay focus is on shaping the battlefield during combat, healing the party, and debuffing enemies (disabling weapons and lowering shields). Even though they begin the game with only pistols and an omni-tool, Engineers can unlock the ability to hack enemy technology. Engineers possess all tech abilities, but can only equip light armor and may gain specialist training with pistols as well. They possess no biotic skills. Tech skills focus on crippling and damaging the enemy; tech proximity mine damage is, admittedly, often viewed as a secondary effect, but should not be discounted. Engineers also possess the First Aid and Medicine talents, making their healing very effective. The Engineer class talent reduces recharge time for tech talents and increases tech protection. Talents * Pistols ** Basic Armor - unlocked when Pistols rank 6 is achieved. * Decryption ** Hacking - unlocked when Decryption rank 7 is achieved. * Electronics ** Damping - unlocked when Electronics rank 4 is achieved. * First Aid ** Medicine - unlocked when First Aid rank 5 is achieved. Class Talent The Engineer class talent reduces the recharge time of tech powers and increases tech protection. An Engineer can specialize into Medic or Operative giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Engineer talent gives abilities as listed below: # Reduces recharge time of Sabotage, Overload, Damping, AI Hacking, Neural Shock, and First Aid by 4%. Increases tech protection by 6%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 6%. Increases tech protection by 9%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 8%. Increases tech protection by 12%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 10%. Increases tech protection by 15%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 12%. Increases tech protection by 18%. # Reduces recharge time on all tech talents by 14%. Increases tech protection by 21%. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Engineers are tech specialists, the only class able to employ combat drones on the battlefield. They are the most effective class at blasting through defenses and disabling opponents. They can spawn combat drones to harass enemies or force them out of entrenched cover positions. Some of their weaknesses include dealing with some organic enemies and biotic powers. Powers Tech Mastery Tech Mastery is the class power for the Engineer in Mass Effect 2, it affects health, power recharge times, Paragon/Renegade scores and (unique to the Engineer) the cost of Research Projects. *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Power recharge Time: -5.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +20.00% **Research Project Cost: -5.00% *'Rank 2 ' **Health: +10.00% **Power recharge Time: -10.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +40.00% **Research Project Cost: -10.00% *'Rank 3 ' **Health: +15.00% **Power recharge Time: -15.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +70.00% **Research Project Cost: -15.00% *'Rank 4 '''Unlocks choice between '''Mechanic' and Demolition specializations. **'Demolition '''Grants bonus to power damage ***Health: +15.00% ***Power recharge Time: -20.00% ***Paragon/Renegade: +70.00% ***Power Damage: +15.00% ***Research Project Cost: -25.00% **'Mechanic '''Grants an increase to power duration, and a negotiation bonus. ***Health: +20.00% ***Power recharge Time: -20.00% ***Paragon/Renegade: +100.00% ***Power Duration: +15.00% ***Research Project Cost: -25.00% Weapons *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Submachine Guns See also * Medic * Operative * Engineer Guide References *IGN: Mass Effect 2: The Engineer, Interview *Mass Effect 2 Engineer Trailer (Video) Category: Classes Category: Tech